maknae couple : FIRST SIGHT EOH?
by Cho Twins
Summary: apa yang kalian lakukan saat bertemu bias kalian? pasti senang kan? tapi, bagaimana jika bias kalian adalah fans kalian sendiri? ige mwoya! / B.A.P EXO/ maknae line here! / warn! gaje! typo! membosankan! don't like? no problem. /CHO AIR (A) PRESENT/


MAKNAE COUPLE!

First sight eoh?

.

.

.

Cho Air(A) present

.

.

It's hunlo couple. SEHUN ZELO! Yei! Yei! Crack pairing of EXO B.A.P.

XD

I love exo b.a.p couple. U?

.

.

.

Let's chek it out!

#zelo pov#

'Huftt... aku benci. Aku benci menjadi orang bodoh. Huwaaaaaa... otte?! Otte?!'

Oh, hai. Perkenalkan. Aku maknae dari rokkie group yang jadi populer tahun ini. Apa Kalian kenal aku? Okai.. okai ...aku ulangi perkenalannya dengan normal.

Ay-yo! My names choi junhong. But call me zelo. MAKNAE B.A.P yang TERLIHAT cakep, tampan, dan cukup mendekati sempurna. Yah.. secara, KULITKU PUTIH, senyumku yang cool, umurku yang TER lalu MUDA, dan well.. TINGGIku yang menyamai leader ku, bang yong guk. Um.. bisa di bilang rata rata sih.. (what?!)

Jangan bilang aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini dan kalian masih bener bener belum mengenalku. Oke. Baiklah, cara mudahnya, kalian search google, kalo perlu you tube. Tulis kata WARRIOR B.A.P. lihat. Perhatikan! Zelo ulangi perhatikan! Lihat. Zelo yang nge rapp. Yang nge rapp cepet. Itu tuh.. simjangi bla bla bla... jamsori! Nah pinter.. ketemu kan. Awas kalo tidak. Zelo bener bener marah sama kalian.

Ngomong ngomong soal marah.. hhhh.. aku sedang acara ngambek-ngambek an dengan hyungdeulku. Huh. Mereka semua menyebalkan! Huwaaa... aku malas mengingatnya! Rasanya ughh.. aku ingin mencabuti rambutku saja..

Sebenarnya aku yang bodoh sih... tapi mereka juga salah... tapi aku pabo. Tapi hyungdeul juga.. huwaaa.. andai manager hyung ada disini... pasti aku tak akan menjadi orang pabo disini..

Manager hyung! Apakah china menurutmu lebih asyik?! Kenapa kau meninggalkan maknae se lucu dan semanis aku kepada hyung hyung cuek itu.. daehyung yang sok asyik membaca tabletnya, appa dan umma yang berisik dengan suara mereka yang tak bisa di bilang cepreng. Dan dua hyungku yang tersisa bermain PS3. Huwaaa.. apa aku tak dianggap disini.

Hello... hyungdeul.. maknaemu ini sedang gila lalu kalian cuek padanya dan menjadi 'gila' juga. Tak kasihankah pada maknaemu ini? Hiks..

Baiklah. Lebih baik aku pergi dari pada kadar ke'gila'anku semakin meningkat disini. Agghhh..

Segera saja kuraih beberapa tumpukan kertas di depanku dan beberapa alat tulis yang tadi terlantar. Dan dengan wajah masam dan sedikit penyamaran (lebih tepatnya topi dan slayer untuk menutupi mulut) aku menuju pintu depan. Membukanya. Dan kemudian KELUAR.

BRRRAAAAKKKKK...

Wow. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang aku tutup 'paksa' dengan sangat keras. Hem.. aku rasa.. aku baru bersikap pertamakali sperti ini. Oops, sepertinya aku harus cepat kabur dari sini karna...

"ZELOOOOOOOOO..." yup. Hyungdeul hyungdeulku sudah meneriakiku. Oh no. Aku tak mau di ceramahi, dimarahi, atau apalah itu. Baiklah hyung deul.. selamat mencariku nanti.. kkk..

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat namun tak tentu arah. Pikiranku hanya 1. Pergi dan mungkin.. menerungi nasib dengan sejumlah tumpukan kertas dengan nama pr ini. Ougghh.. aku benci tugas!

o.O First sight eoh? O.o

#author pov#

Seorang namja manis, tepatnya tokoh utama kita ini, sedang terduduk manis-ralat- sedang duduk terkapar di bangku taman. Sambil menatap frustasi, oke ulangi, FRUSTASI, melihat pr pr dan tugas seonsaengnimnya. Huftt... beginilah kerjaan maknae, yang bisa dikatakan ber setatus pelajar tingkat sekolah atas. Bukan berarti di atas langit. Hanya di lantai atas #plak

Oh zelo,, kasihan sekali kau.. tugas menumpuk yang diberikan secara khusus nan istimewa oleh saem tersayangmu itu harusnya kau rawat dan kerjakan baik baik. Begitu seharusnya bukan? Tapi tunggu. Heemm.. matematika,,fisika,, kimia,, bahasa inggris, sejarah,, braaak! Oke mari tutup bukunya. Aku tarik kata kataku. Mari kita bermain saja. Aku setuju dengan zelo meng acuh kan tugas bejibunnya itu. Baik mari kembali ke cerita awal.

Dimainkannya kaki kakinya gemas. Bingung dengan apa yang haru ia lakukan. Namun ia berharap. Sangat sangat berharap ada seseorang muncul tiba tiba di hadapannya. Dan akan sangat bersyukur jika yang mucul adalah manager hyung nya.

Oh ayolah choi junhong. Apakah kau harus selalu meminta manager hyung untuk mengerjakan soal atau tugasmu terus menerus em?jika seperti itu kau akan terus pabo.

'hhhhhhh...' helanya panjang. "andai ada seorang yang amat teramat baik datang layaknya malaikat.. hemm.. dan kemudian mengerjakan semua tugas ini, zelo janji akan.. zelo akan berhenti bersikap kalem terhadap hyungdeul! Aku akan lebih berulah!"

Mwo? Janji apa itu? Ckckck.. Sangat tak masuk akal... aku yakin harapan little maknae itu tak akan terkabul..

GUBRAAKK!

Mwo? Apa itu?

"appoyo... " siapa?

Ah!oh! lihat! Apa yang di perbuat oleh kaki 'panjang' seorang choi junhong! Membuat seseorang em.. namja terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Ouhh.. itu pasti sakit. Hem. Yak!choi junhong?! Kenapa kau malah menatap 'cengoh' orang itu? Tak ada rasa ingin menolongnya gitu?

"yak! kenapa Kau membuatku jatuh! Dasar, jaga kakimu kenapa. Kaki itu terlalu panjang dan berbahaya jika ada orang selain aku terjatuh disini akibat kakimu itu. Huh. Babo. Untung saja yang terjatuh itu aku. Dan aku masih punya sedikit pemintaan maaf. " cerca namja itu dengan flat facenya.

Zelo? Ia yang awalnya memandang takut orang itu malah mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar ketika namja itu mengatakan dengan jelas kata BABO. Tak taukah kau namja asing? Kau telah dengan sukses mengubah tingkatan mood zelo dari BADMOOD menjadi UNMOOD. Oh god! Dimana maknae b.a.p. yang kyeopta itu? Hilang tertelan d.o? ah maksudku bumi?

"nde. Aku memang babo..." ucap zelo dengan nada sangat putus asa dan seketika mimik wajahnya berganti sendu seperti guguk yang ditelantarkan majikannya. Poor zelo..

Tunggu! Sepertinya, raut bak anjing imut itu menarik perhatian sang namja 'asing'. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang dengan datarnya mencerca zelo tadi.. perlahan berubah was was cemas melihat zelo yang memancarkan warna ungu kegelap gelapan. Mengerikan.. sepertinya ia sadar telah membuat seseorang semakin terpuruk.

"ah.. ah.. gwenchanayo? Kau kenapa? Yak! Yak?! Jangan menangis,, eum..eum..lihat.. buuing buuing.." hibur orang itu di depan zelo dengan melakukan buiing buiing yang tak imut melainkan aneh. Bahkan tak layak di sebut buing buing. Humm..

'Hihihi' eh? Zelo tertawa. Hanya karna aegyo tak jadi seperti itu zelo tertawa? Ige mwoya?! Bagaimana bisa?!

"syukurlah.. hei.. kau kenapa?" ujar namja itu sambil berdiri dan beranjak duduk di dekat zelo tanpa menyadari tumpukan pr dan tugas zelo yang tergeletak –sengaja- disitu didudukinya. Zelo yang melihatnya,-entah kenapa- merasa sangat sangat senang. Loh? Kok? Tentu saja. Namja itu menduduki tugas dan prnya. Hihihi.. ia akan meminta gati rugi telah menduduki tugas itu.

Zelo menyerigai tipis. Entah sengaja atau tidak.

"yak.. kau menduduki barangku! Aish! Bagaimana ini?!" tunjuk zelo kearah –ehem- pantat namja itu melihat kebelakang. Astaga?! Apa yang ia perbuat?! Menduduki barang milik orang lain?! Sangat tidak sopan!

"ah..ah.. mian.. aku tak tau.."ucap namja itu cukup terbata. Entah kenapa seringaian seorang choi junhong semakin melebar saat ini.

"arraseo.. sebagai ganti nya.. kau harus mengerjakannya sampai selesai! Titik!" ujar zelo sedikit mengeraskan -anhi- memberatkan suaranya ke orang itu.

"eh? Kok? Arrayo.. arra.." diambilnya barang milik zelo dan melihatnya. Oh wow! Lihat mata namja itu membentuk 2 lingkaran besar seperti (O.O) ini. Hahaha.. dia pasti terkejut dengan barang yang dimaksud adalah pr + tugas yang entah apa.

Senyum meremehkan tersungging di wajah namja itu. Dan dengan sombongnya.. "cih.. hanya soal seperti ini. Kemarikan alat tulismu." Pintanya. Zelo tersenyum senang. Yes! Berhasil! Ujarnya dalam hati mungkin. Diberikannya bolpoin kelinci yang ia dapat dari fans kepada namja itu dan kemudian..

.

1 hour later..

.

"selesai." Ujar namja itu. Zelo memandangi takjub hasil karya –rakat- maksudnya hasil kerja ringan –keras- namja itu. 60 menit! 5 tugas sekaligus! Daebak! Daebak! Tanpa sadar zelo memeluk 'malaikat'nya itu dengan amat teramat erat. Bahkan mungkin nyaris membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"baiklah! Tunggu sebentar! Jangan pergi! Aku segera kembali!" ujar zelo menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan namja penolongnya pingsan kehabisan nafas –mungkin?-

.

Cceesss..

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada pipi namja itu. Sontak namja itu terbangun dari acara 'sesak nafasnya' itu. "mwo?! Dingin! Apa ini?"ujar namja itu menatap minuman ditangannya yang diberikan zelo.

"bubble tea choco.. aku membelinya untukmu. Enak lo. Ucapan terima kasihku." Ucap zelo riang kemudian duduk disamping namja asing itu.

"gomawo."

"cheonma"

Percakapan yang sangat singkat. Sangat. Yah.. mau gimana lagi, mereka sama sama menikmati minuman favorit mereka. Kebetulan eoh? Anhi sengaja kok..#plak

"ah ya.. kita belum kenalan. Aku oh sehun. Siapa kau?" ujarnya sambil melepas kacamata dan topinya. Well, taman ini cukup sepi. Otomatis tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari kalau mereka artis. Tunggu, mereka?

"choi junhong imnida. Biasa dipanggil zelo." Ucap zelo yang diikuti dengan melepas masker mulut dan menaikkan topinya. Mereke saling memandang beberapa saat. Entah waktu yang memang benar benar lambat atau karna otak lemot kedua orang itu. Dunia serasa berputar lama.

"zelo... maknae B.A.P?"tanya sehun

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala. Namun ia tak mengalihkan tatapannya. Perlahan ia buka mulutnya. "berarti, kau sehun maknae exo?" sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"hyung aku permisi sebentar" ujar zelo kemudian beranjak mencari pohon. Dan kemudian..

"HUWAAAA... SEHUN HYUNG! SEHUN HYUNG! SEHUN HYUNG! PR, TUGAS.. TERIMA KASIH.. TERIMAKASIH.. HUWAAA.. SEONSAEMNIM! SARANGHAE!" teriak zelo tertahan karna tak mau di dengar sehun. Eh? Tertahan apanya? Sehun sampai sweetdrop melihat zelo kok.

Ada yang tanya kok zelo seperti itu? Oh kai.. kuberitau, zelo adalah seorang exotic dan membias pada seorang oh sehoon. Jadi wajar saja kalau seorang fans bertemu langsung dengan biasnya sendiri.

Dan..

Begitu pula oh sehun. Dia seorang BABY, dan membias ke zelo. 2 idola atau 2 fans saling bertemu. Hum? Hahahaha.. sangat lucu. Lihat saja oh sehun terus menghisap udara dalam gelas bubble teanya. Tak sadarkah ia kalau itu sudah habis sedari tadi?

o.O First sight eoh? O.o

apa yang kalian lakukan jika bertemu bias? Mendekatinya? Berselca ria? Meminta tanda tangan? Owh yeah.. fans sejati. But, apa kalian malah melakukan seperti kedua orang MUDA dan BABO itu? Ehem, maksudku.. yah.. lihatlah mereka. Saling duduk berjauhan kurang lebih 1,5 meter dari 2 meter panjang bangku itu. Yah.. bagaikan kutub utara dan selatan saling menjauh.

Tapi tunggu! Sehun.. apa yang ada ditangannya?

Omo?! Kamera flash.. yak?! Dia memfoto zelo diam diam? O.o? apa ia berubah profesi menjadi paparazzi?

'asyik..akan kujadikan walpaper gagdetku. Hihihi.. hum.. upload juga ah.. hastagnya.. #fans bertemu fans. Kkk-' yak,,, oh sehun.. apa yang ada di pikiranmu eoh?

Klik!

Mwo? Apa yang barusan..

What?! Oh, choi junhong?! Kau malah mengambil gambar sehun dengan teramat amat jelas menggunakan ipad tersayang mu?! aigo..

Omona.. ayolah, maknae ini, kenapa malah mengambil selca bias masing masing –atau fans mungkin- secara sembunyi sembunyi.. tidakkah mereka berfikir mengambil selca bersama adalah suatu yang lebih baik?

Careless..careless.. shoot anonymous.. anonymous..

One shot! Only one shoot!

Bahkan nada merekapun saling berlanjut. Aigo..

Sehun mengangkat handphonenya. Tertulis uri leader. So pasti yang nelfon adalah kim joon myun a.k.a suhojaro exo ini. Klik

_'yeoboseo... ' ujar sehun menyanyikan lagu dari nuest –mungkin-_

_'babo sehunnie~ " suara suho melanjutkan nada dari nyanyian sehun._

_'yak! Hyung, aku tak babo! Ada apa eoh?' ujar sehun dengan sedikit kesal...-mungkin acara nyanyi yeoboseonya nuest dibalas oleh uri leader exo._

_'nde...nde.. setidaknya kau lebih pintar dari pada kucing samping dorm.' _

_'yak! Kau menyamakanku dengan kucing hyung?!'_

_'anhiyo~ aku tak bilang menyamakanmu dengan kucing' _

_'iya ya... ah, lalu, ada apa?' _

_'cepat pulang ke dorm. Ini sudah hampir waktunya makan malam oh sehun.. cepat pulang..' titah suho_

_'he? Mwo?! Aish.. arra arra..' _

Tuuutt...tuutt..ttuutt... dengan tidak sopannya sang maknae menutup telepon dari sang leader. Oh oh sehun.. apa yg kau perbuat? Bagaimana jika suho marah?

Sementara itu,, Dilain sisi..

_'hello hello..' ujar zelo dengan suara ala taemin maknae shinee._

_'tak usah menyanyi, suaramu kurang pas, junhong' ujar sang penelpon yang diketahui adalah kim him chan. _

_'ya.. umma.. terserah aku donk mau nyanyi atau tidak.' Ujar zelo dengan nada seolah olah tak peduli dengan 'pujian' himchan._

_'jangan panggil aku umma. Oke?!' _

_'nde, mom..'_

_'aish... sudahlah. Yak!choi junhong dimana kau?! Kenapa belum pulang eoh?'_

_'aku di taman mom.. kau tau? Aku disini bertemu.. ah, tidak jadi.'_

_'mwo? Bertemu apa?' _

_'eum.. bukan apa apa. Baik aku segera pulang. Pay..'_

_'yak!choi jun hong!...' tuuttt...tuutt...tuutt.._

Hemm... sepertinya janji konyol zelo benar benar akan tertepati.. lihat saja, ia mulai mencari ulah dengan mommy b.a.p. owh.. benar akan lebih berulah nde?

o.O First sight eoh? O.o

"zelo / hyung" ujar mereka bersamaan. Kaget? Tentu. Ah... betapa senangnya hati mereka dipanggil satu sama lain. Rasanya seperti melayang di udara, terbang menembus atmosfer, terjun dari gunung himalaya, -STOP- ini buka romance romance kayak gitu. Oke?!

"kau dulu saja zelo/hyung" owh.. lagi lagi mereka berucap hal yang sama. Sangat menggemaskan kalian tau?!

"baiklah.. uem.. sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Himchan eomma sudah menyuruhku pulang hyung.."ujar zelo sedih. Eh?

"eum.. nado. Aku juga sama. Suho hyung menyuruhku pulang. Um. Gomawo bubble teanya." Ujar sehun sambil terseyum ringan. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat zelo blushing. Ais.. sangat imut.

"ah! Tunggu sebentar.." ujar sehun dan kemudian mengambil handphone zelo dan mengetik sesuatu.

"apa hyung?" ujar zelo penasaran. Sehun tersenyum creepy ala chanyeol lalu menyerahkan handphone tersebut kembali ke zelo

"nomorku. jangan beritau siapa siapa nde?! Cepat pulang, alu, segera hubungi aku nde. Pay.." ujar sehun dan beranjak akan pergi. Sreett.. zelo memegang tangan sehun. Menariknya pelan dan..

CUP!

ow Ow ow... what?! ZELO MENCIUM pipi SEHUN?!

Sehun terlihat syok. Zelo malu malu. Kemudian segera membereskan 'pekerjaan'-nya dan beranjak pergi mendahului sehun. Namun, baru 5 meter, zelo berbalik. Tersenyum melihat sehun yang mematung. "aahh.. baik. Nanti zelo hubungi sehun hyung secepatnya. Gomawo.." ujar zelo sambil blusing ria. Dan kemudian lari pulang ke dorm b.a.p. meninggalkan sehun yang mematung seperti orang linglung.

"ZELO MENCIUMKU! HUWAAAAAAAAA..." teriak sehun senang. Sangat sangat senang. Oh ayolah.. siapa yang tidak senang jika kau di CIUM oleh bias kalian sendiri? Jika tak senang berarti kau eum.. berkelainan mungkin? Kkk..

Sementara di perjalanan pulang, zelo sendiri.. "AKU DAPET NOMOR SEHUN HYUNG! HUWAAAAA... ASYIIKKK!"

Oh no! Sepertinya kedua maknae itu sudah gila semua. Ckckck... lihat saja sesampainya mereka didorm. Tangan mereka tak pernah lepas dari gagdet mereka. Saling berbagi email, akun jejaring sosial, bahkan rahasia serta fact. Oh ya ampun.. bahkan hyungdeul mereka sampai –hampir- gila tidak dianggap oleh sang maknae.

Aigo.. ternyata pengaruh fans-idola itu begitu besar nde? Ckckck.. oke. Sekarang hyungdeul marah. Baiklah sehun, zelo pasrahlah terhadap urusan –hukuman- kalian.

"lama kelamaan aku tak mau menjadi tukang laundry b.a.p lagi.. huh! Membuang waktuku berhubungan dengan sehun hyung saja." Ujar zelo sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya imut.

"sebaiknya tak usah makan di dom saja. Aku capek nyuci terus. Haah.. zelo ya.. mian.."ujar sehun sambil mencuci piring –ehm- secara tidak ikhlas.

Omonaaa... kedua maknae itu...ckckck..

o.O First sight eoh? O.o

"_sehun hyung.. besok ada acara?" _

"yak! choi junhong! jangan tiduran di sofaku!" teriak youngjae

_"anhi.. kau?"_

'yak! oh sehun! cepat kemari!' lengking d.o

_"tidak juga."_

"junhong! kau apakan stik ps ku?!" teriak jong up

_"hmm.. bagaimana kalau besok kau jalan jalan bersamaku. Mau?"_

"oh sehun! bersihkan kamarmu?! jangan hyung terus!" ujar suho kesal

_"tentu saja. Aku tunggu di taman waktu itu nde!"_

"junhong! siapa yang menghabiskan sabunku?!" teriak merdu jung dae hyun

_"yap! Jam 10 ya."_

"sehun, kapan terakhir kau engembalikan eyelinerku huh?" ujar baekhyun mencari eyelinernya.

_"nde.."_

**_'YAK! MAKNAE!'_**

**_._**

_tuutt..tuut..tuut..._

_._

_KALIAN BERISIK HYUNGDEUL!_

_BRAAAAKKKK!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_END/TBC (?)_

Wah wah wah... sehun atau zelo.. love? Or just fans-idol? Um... molla.. tebak sendiri. Kkk~

Hahaha... mau minta sequel? Alright..rated m nde. #menangis nista

See you~

^o^)b

Nb: silent rider.. i like you :3 / Like or review.. i love you XD /wink/


End file.
